


Fit for a Queen

by shanscript



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Doctor Alisa Haiba, F/F, Office Sex, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Professor Alisa, Sex Toys, Top Alisa Haiba, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript
Summary: “You wanted to see me,” you muttered softly, “Doctor Haiba?” The solid wooden door of her office thudded shut behind you. You jumped slightly, as if you weren’t the one who closed the door in the first place. But you couldn’t help it, the indomitable woman before you put you on edge. And you’d be lying if you said you didn’t absolutely love teetering between nervous fear and sheer satisfaction. Youlivedfor it, actually.“Simply Alisa,” she quipped with a tilt of her head, “behind closed doors.”
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Fit for a Queen

Graduate school was everything you dreamed it would be, equal parts challenging and rewarding. With every connection made between your colleagues and your synapses you slowly uncovered the joy of working in your field, and chased that self-assurance you so desperately craved. You felt really good about how you’ve been pushing yourself out of your comfort zone and into social mixers, curious class electives, and budding friendships. This new chapter in your life was working wonders on your confidence, and no one could stop you now. Well… that was before your entanglement with your women’s studies professor, anyways.

“You wanted to see me,” you muttered softly, “Doctor Haiba?” The solid wooden door of her office thudded shut behind you. You jumped slightly, as if you weren’t the one who closed the door in the first place. But you couldn’t help it, the indomitable woman before you put you on edge. And you’d be lying if you said you didn’t absolutely love teetering between nervous fear and sheer satisfaction. You _lived_ for it, actually.

“Simply Alisa,” she quipped with a tilt of her head, “behind closed doors.”

You swallowed, unable to escape her prying, silver irises from fondly eyeing your curves. You hesitantly returned the favor, taking notice of how the tightness of the bun in her glossy hair was well-matched with the fit of her blouse. As if she had a direct line to your thoughts, Alisa crossed her arms to perfectly cradle her supple breasts. Your eyes flickered back to her face, trying to read her intentions, but you came up empty-handed. You’ve accepted many invitations of office appointments by one Doctor Alisa Haiba. Each moment you shared with her ended much the same: her hands and lips on you, leaving you gasping and wordlessly beginning for something more. Alisa knew exactly when to cut you off, and drove you to desperation without needing to take off your clothes.

“Yes, ma’am.” you finally replied, taking a seat at your rightful place before her.

“Like I said, no need for formalities my sweet minx,” Alisa stood and circled her desk slowly, “ _especially_ not today.”

“What’s today?” you queried, trying to hold your voice steady.

Following a playful laugh, Alisa swiftly leaned over you. She caught her weight with one palm on the edge of your chair, squarely between your trembling knees. “‘What’s today?’ you ask?” she snickered cooly, while her other hand caressed your neck. She dragged the former leisurely towards you, brushing between your thighs. Once her wrist was pressing firmly against the crotch of your jeans, she continued, “The day I decided to finally lay claim to that needy cunt of yours.” She twisted her wrist to stuff her fingers beneath you, pushing her thumb against your dampening seam. You shuddered a gasp, barely able to contain your desire. All semester long, Alisa forced her way into your daydreams and wet dreams alike. You _ached_ for her, and your fantasy was about to become reality. And yet, one sliver of apprehension remained…

“Why so nervous, doll?” Alisa’s question fanned hot breath over your ear, “You’re not a virgin, are you?”

Heat raced up your neck. “N-no-” you squeaked out. She tilted her face back in front of yours, eyes casually searching yours. She made you spill effortlessly, “I just… h-haven’t been with a woman yet.”

Something like wildfire flickered in Alisa’s eyes, and one sterling eyebrow twitched upwards ever so slightly. She hummed her approval, “But you’ve taken a cock before?” You nodded timidly, unable to match her gaze.

“Allow me to give you something _much_ better,” her voice suddenly husky. She stood, rapidly unbuttoning her top. “Come. I’ve got _lots_ of work to do.”

Before you knew it, you were sprawled naked across the good doctor’s desk, with her face buried between your thighs. You whined as she latched onto your inner thigh, sucking tender flesh between her teeth. She drifted back and forth between your legs, trailing hickies wherever she went. When her tongue slid dangerously close to your labia, your muscles tensed in anticipation, legs threatening to shut tight. Alisa paused to blow cool air over your folds, raising tingling goosebumps across your skin. You squirmed, she breathed a laugh. “Desperation is quite unbecoming,” she sighed sarcastically, “and simply useless against me.”

Alisa leaned back to rifle through a desk drawer beside her. You craned your neck to watch her over the crests of your tits, still whining softly, voicing the sorrows of your neglected pussy. You glimpsed her sliding something between two fingers before she leaned over you again. Her mouth collided with yours while exquisit pheromones assaulted your senses. Your eyes rolled closed when you kissed her back, harsh breaths rushing through your nose. You hummed contentedly while you welcomed her tongue into your mouth. Alisa kept you well distracted, enough to not notice the toy buzzing awake below. You recklessly threw your lips against hers until you stopped completely, gasping for breath. A mind-numbing vibration pressed at your swollen clit, shocking your nerves with pleasure.

“See? I _could_ just fuck you once and be done with it,” Alisa murmured sweetly, “But what’s the fun in that?”

She pushed the vibe down between your lips, dipping once into your entrance like a quill in an inkwell. She drew a slick line back up to your clit, smothering it in your juices. The filthy sounds were almost embarrassing, but it felt too good not to indulge further. She gripped your jaw, forcing you to look into her eyes before she silenced you with another searing kiss. Pressure rushed to fill the void between your loins, and you started frantically rutting into her hand. Each impact was heavier and more electrifying than the last. Alisa drifted between teasing your drenched hole and circling your clit, until finally settling on the latter with fervor. A few more rapid strokes, mixed with your thrusts, and a powerful orgasm washed through you. She held your arching back in one arm, and gave your clit one final buzz before withdrawing her hand.

Alisa ran her tongue down the column of your throat, pausing only to nip gently at your skin. She continued on her journey down, drawing circles of saliva around your flushed nipples. She pinched one between two knuckles while sucking the other into her mouth. Her teeth found your hard little nub, and she bit down gently before dragging her jaw back and forth. You sighed and gasped as she tweaked and sucked pure bliss from your heaving chest. Content with the state of your battered breasts, Alisa ran a trail of kisses down your ribs and stomach. Her nimble fingers tugged your knees apart while her hot breath wafted over your flushed lips. You propped yourself up on your elbows, watching Alisa’s subtle movements only elevated your arousal.

She refused to match your gaze up until the tip of her velvety tongue lapped at your entrance. Her silver irises bore into your half-lidded ones while her tongue sank deep inside you. You whined and tipped your head back while her spit mixed with your essence. Her tongue was so warm between your walls, eating you out and not letting a drop go to waste. Her satisfied hum buzzed along your lips, reawakening arousal in your clit. Your meaty thighs rested on her shoulders, and her soft hands trailed up your sides and back to curl over your shoulders. With a bend of her elbows, she slid your back into a more severe arch and pressed your heat against her face. You moaned as she nuzzled your folds, tongue curling deeper inside your vagina. Her nose dug into your sensitive clit, sending your hands frantically searching for a solid grip across the desktop. With every bob of Alisa’s head, you stepped higher and closer to another orgasm. But when you were teetering on the edge, she stopped completely.

“Aaalisa p-please,” you cried out, “Please don’t fucking stop.”

“Stopping? Oh no, princess,” Alisa purred, pulling another toy from her drawer of tricks. You were gasping for breath, trying to keep track of whatever came next. This one looked more organic, long and U-shaped. She pushed two fingers between her own thighs, working herself over for a few seconds. “But fucking? Yes, definitely.”

She pushed one bulbous end of the double-ended dildo inside herself with a sigh, before sitting back casually in her leather chair. The remaining length of the toy curled up phallically from between her hips. She spread her legs a little wider, draping one arm over an armrest and beckoning to you with the other. “Your throne awaits,” she said. Your limbs were limp and weak, but you hurried to climb into Alisa’s lap. All the sweat that had pooled under you earlier now streamed down your spine and between your asscheeks. You felt filthy, but in the best way. You straddled her hips, pushing your feet under her thighs so your ass could settle lower in her lap. 

Your tits in her face were more than welcome, and she wasted no time to smother them in sloppy kisses. You held tight to her shoulders and moaned, hyper aware of how close you were to cumming again. You grinded your spread lips against the silicone between them, desperate to get off. “Patience, princess,” Alisa cooed, “Hold this for me.” She reached for the finger vibe before sliding it over your hand. She guided you down to her clit before clicking it back on. She hummed while her eyes drifted shut for a few seconds, looking outrageously beautiful through her bliss. You pressed an earnest peck to her forehead before pressing an earnest circle into her clit. She groaned and nipped at your neck, shifting in her seat to get a better angle to enter you by. You stared at the juncture of your hips, holding your breath, as the full length of the remaining toy sunk within you. A broken moan rushed past your lips when you were fully seated, the silicone warming to match your insides.

The vibrator now buzzed between both of your clits, leaving you a twitching mess in Alisa’s lap. You completely forgot that sex typically required _someone_ to move at least a little. Thankfully, her hands firmly grasped your hips and coaxed you through some elegant thrusts. The toy curled right behind your clit, intensifying the vibrations rattling your walls. You moaned a few curses before you got the hang of the rhythm. Once you were bouncing freely in her lap, Alisa resorted to running her nails harshly down your back and spanking you with both hands. Your pathetic yelps only encouraged her, and she spanked you harder and groaned into your flopping breasts.

Your vision was blurring. Your ears were full of slapping flesh, your wet thrusts, and her primal growls. Your own moans grew to compete with Alisa’s, as you drew jagged, sloppy circles with the vibrator. She thrust up into you, slamming the dildo hard inside you. You squealed with every collision, each one landing deeper and sending more vibrations ricocheting across your thighs and ass. Alisa yanked your hips down for the final thrust to push you well over the edge. You howled her name, clutching her face against your chest. The fiercest orgasm from the best ride of your life rattled your frame. Your walls clenched tight, cum coating the toy and running down into Alisa’s lips. A hurricane of pleasure rushed through your body, with your satisfied pussy being the eye of the storm.

Alisa railed you straight through your orgasm, her hand guiding your limp one holding the vibe into different strokes. Her puffing breath sent tingles across your collarbone until she latched on to one tit, sucking as much of your soft flesh into her mouth that she could manage. You just hummed assent, letting her fuck you to her own completion. A few more rapid thrusts, and her mouth fell open, releasing your bruised areola. She moaned a final, labored breath, shuddering against you. You held on tight, wincing with overstimulation.

Your skin was damp and hot, hair in complete shambles, but your body felt overwhelmingly good. You never wanted this to end. As your breathing finally slowed, Alisa leaned up to kiss you lovingly. It would seem that orgasm softened her edges, and you found yourself relishing the little flutter in your heart. You grinned through the kiss before she broke it off. She brushed your cheek with the pad of her thumb.

“Did my princess finally get everything she wanted?” Alisa prodded, gently.

A cheeky smile spread across your warm face, “Beyond my wildest dreams, my queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you adored this like I did, the mentioned toys can be found [here](https://www.dameproducts.com/products/fin?sscid=51k4_7m4bl&) and [here](https://www.wetforher.com/double-dildos/90-double-dildo-union-strapless-lesbian-sex-toy-pink.html)!
> 
> Comments & kudos always welcome <3
> 
> Scream with/at me on [tumblr](https://shanscript.tumblr.com/)!  
> If you can, consider supporting me with a [tip](https://ko-fi.com/shanscript)!


End file.
